


Leaves Me in Languor

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original story based off of Dangan Ronpa. It includes characters that I have made myself with original executions, locations, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whos the New Kid?

In the crowded halls of Kouyousuta Academy, the voices of students bellowed around. At this time, the lunch bell rang. Of course, any student would be rushing to be first in the lunch line, but not Kazuiki. Kazuiki Naioto was usually took his time getting through the day. You could almost say he was someone who went with the flow of things. His peers wondered how he got through the day without getting mad at other students for pushing him down in the hall or making fun of him for his small size. Any normal person would get upset, right? Nope, not Kazuiki. Kazuiki saw the positive in everything and pushed the small things aside. There’s no use in being angry over something small.  
The boy’s bubbly and positive personality made him the perfect friend for Kasumi Suzuki. Who was she, exactly? She was a bright, charismatic individual who had an attire that was hard to miss. Being a Harajuku girl could explain it all. By the time she ran into Kazuiki, she was amazed at how well they bonded together. As the school year passed and they became Juniors, they were best friends. Though, their interests was what made people turn heads when they saw them together. Kazuiki, a sportscaster, and Kasumi, a Harajuku. Though Kasumi knew little about sports she loved hearing him talk about it day and night. And though Kazuiki didn’t have much knowledge about fashion and the latest trends, he thought it was fascinating to watch Kasumi’s tutorial videos online. Somehow, the friendship worked and that’s all that mattered to them.

*******  
“Naioto-san? Did our professor collect the homework while I was out?” Kasumi asked, taking a seat beside her friend. 

“When doesn’t she? You’d better hurry now before she changes her mind about the late work policy. She may have your head by the end of the day. You know you’re one of her best students, Suzuki-chan.” Said the sportscaster. As he spoke, he wore a small smile that also had a bit of a smirk to it. Kazuiki always joked like this, though it did scare a few people.

“Hmph. She can wait for one small homework assignment. I know it’s not like me to turn in things late, but I just simply forgot to hand it in when I came back today. Do you really think she won’t accept it after a while even though it’s me?” For some reason, Kasumi felt nothing. Sure, her professor would be upset that someone like her didn’t turn in an assignment on time, but it was close to their Spring Trip. Everyone in the Junior class had it on their mind, especially Kasumi. She heard that the scenery was beautiful and she could get a few good pictures of herself there. Kasumi always stayed on top of her game when it came to photoshoots and being seen in her best outfits, but scenery was everything to her. What’s the use in having an amazing outfit if the background is just a pile of trash? Taking a huge sigh, Kasumi grabbed her shoulder bag and stood up, looking down at Kazuiki. 

“Since you have your way of guilting me, I’ll go turn it in now. Hopefully she won’t give me a lecture.” With that, she nodded and pulled her mask over her mouth, turning and exiting out of the cafeteria. Kazuiki nodded and waved good-bye while taking a bite out of his sandwich. He hoped that she would be back so they could talk more. Lunch was usually quiet on their end of the cafeteria, so having someone to talk to would make things more lively. Though, a small surprise was going to make this day quite interesting.

********  
Fast pace footsteps stormed through the hall. Spikey black hair shook as the boy ran, speeding past everyone in the hallways. His backpack was half open and his shoes untied. Who exactly was this kid, though? Honestly, he looked like a trainwreck, but what’s a face without a name? Ren Fujimoto, a computer technician. It was his first day at school and he was already late. The night before, he was nervous as hell, and being late made his mood no better.  
Taking a look at his schedule, he realized it was time for lunch. Though he thought he was prepared, he left his map of the school at home. Looking around, he spotted the first person he saw. Oddly enough, he ran into Kasumi. Nervously, he poked her arm, hoping to get her attention.  
“E-Excuse me?” He said, clearing his throat. Kasumi turned, raising a brow. She hadn’t recognized his voice, nor his face. Could this be a new student? Lowering her mask, she gave him a sweet smile and looked down at the shorter boy.  
“Can I help you?” 

“I-I need help finding the cafeteria.”

“Oh! I was just in there! Let’s see.” The dark haired girl pointed down the hallway some, looking back at Ren to make sure he was paying attention.  
“You go down that hallway right there, you see? Then make a left, then a right. You should see a large dining hall suit for lunch.” She shot him a small smile, fixing her shoulder bag. Ren nodded, repeating the directions in his head.  
“Thank you, miss!” With that, he started to walk away quickly until Kasumi called out to him.  
“Wait! What was your name?” As Ren stopped, he tripped over his laces and fell over, but grabbed a nearby wall to save himself.  
“My name is R-Ren Fujimoto..!” Said the boy. Kasumi simply nodded, pulling her mask up and turning her heel. Within a few seconds, she was gone. Ren on the other hand, bent down to tie his shoes and made his way down the few halls and entered the cafeteria, holding onto his backpack. There were so many students in there that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Who would he sit with? Who would he talk to? Where would he-  
In his train of thought, he was cut off by someone tapping on his shoulder. His initial reaction was to jump, since he was not used to anyone actually giving him physical contact.

“Hello there! You must be a new student, correct? What’s your name?” Said the boy in front of him. Ren thought: Who the hell was this guy? He was about an inch or so shorter than him, dressed in black and yellow with sunglasses, and wore a smile that was so wide he thought his jaw would break. Though, it was a pretty captivating smile, he must say. Eventually, the boy’s expression turned from friendly to confused as he started to wave in front of Ren’s face. He started to stare, didn’t he? It was something that he was prone to doing, but he couldn’t help it. Ren did manage to utter out a response in due time.  
“Uh...Hi….Oh!Oh! I’m so so so sorry! Please forgive me for my stupid ass staring uh..M-my name is Ren Fujimoto! Nice to meet you!” Quickly, the boy bowed, only to make contact with the other’s chin. Good thing he didn’t hit his spiked collar or that’d be another story that he’d hate to have down his throat for the rest of his highschool career. Though he was expecting the boy to be mad at him, he heard laughing. That was quite the reaction, but he went with it. As he leaned back up, he scratched the back of his head, looking rather embarrassed.  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry…” Man, he needed to stop apologizing so much. 

“I’m fine! That was a nice introduction you’ve got there, Fujimoto-chan! Hey, do you wanna sit with me at lunch? I’m kind of lonely and you look new around here! Come, come!” Soon enough, he was being pulled by the eccentric ball of joy that stood in front of him to a nearby table. There were only a few other people there, but they were on the far side. They seemed to have put it off as his usual behavior, so maybe he’d have to get used to this. Oh well, he thought. At least he didn’t have to be alone for too long.

As the two settled, Ren took his backpack off, setting it on the table in front of him. He turned to the boy, whose name he never got.  
“Oh uh, you never told me your name. What is it?” He asked. His response was...something that he didn’t expect at all. Instead of just giving him his name, he stood up with one foot on the bench and one on the table with his hands on his hips.  
“My name is Kazuiki Naioto!” As he said his name, he laughed a bit before sitting back down. The few students at the other side of the table looked at him and laughed along. This kid must be well known around here.  
Ren nodded, leaning on his backpack a bit. His name sounded familiar but he couldn’t think of where he’d heard it from.  
“Hey..since everyone here has some type of talent, what’s yours?” He asked. It had to be something that suited his personality, it just had to be.  
“Ah, well I’m a Sportscaster! You may have heard me as an announcer for a few baseball games around here! Or on the internet! The internet’s a huuuuuge place.” Kazuiki shoved a fry in his mouth as he responded. He sounded full of himself sometimes, but honestly, he knew it was hard for people to not know his name in Japan.  
“Wait...That was you? I’ve never seen your face but I’ve heard your voice before. Huh.” Ren fiddled with his steves a bit, feeling a bit chilly. He took his schedule out, noticing the time frame for lunch. They only had a few minutes left until the next class change and he had no idea where he was going. While reading through his classes, his paper was suddenly snatched out of his hand. What the hell was wrong with this kid?!  
“Pft, you have that stupid class too? I’m going there next. I can show you there!” The techie slowly started to appreciate running into this guy today. Maybe he could help him out.

As the minutes went by, the bell rang and everyone poured out of the cafeteria. This day was going to be a long one, wasn’t it? Hopefully he’d make a few more friends other than Kazuiki. He couldn’t see himself being around someone as bubbly as him, but it was better than nothing. He’d learn to get used to it.

*******  
The sun had been out for the past week. The weather had been amazing since Spring started. Though today, the clouds started rolling in. Raindrops drizzled down from the sky, which soon turned into a full downpour. It was Spring so it was expected, but this soon? It was strange, but nobody could do anything about it. Hopefully things would clear up before the Junior trip.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren starts acting strange, and the student body starts to notice. About a week later, the school trip occurs but takes a drastic turn of events.

A medium sized ball of paper flew through the air, hitting her target of desire. So what if it was rude? It got her their attention, right? The girl who threw this ball went by the name Mai Toma, also known as the star Softball player of the school. Her fingers laced through her shoulder length pink hair, raising her voice only slightly once they turned around.

The person she hit was Kasumi. The Harajuku clad in a black and purple dress, a short sleeved jacket, white skeleton tights and a few pieces of jewelry and bows turned around, pulling her mask down. She had a look of annoyance in her pale blue eyes as Mai gave her a bit of a smirk. With her slightly monotone voice, she spoke.

“Hey, Suzuki. I got somethin’ to talk to you about.” Mai walked closer to her with her arms crossed. She looked un-amused as always.  
“And that would be?”  
“You know that Fujimoto kid, right? Kumiko and I have a bad feeling about him.”  
“A….bad feeling?...Go on.”  
Mai looked around and pulled Kasumi to the side, keeping her voice low.  
“So ever since that kid came, things have been tense. He’s been looking at people weirdly and even the weathers been crappy since he came.”  
Kasumi blinked, thinking back to all of the times she’s hung out with Ren and Kazuiki. He didn’t seem too strange. Sure, he had a bad temper, but he didn’t come across as a weirdo.  
“And what are Hayashi’s thoughts about it?” Asked the Harajuku. Mai pulled out a piece of paper with Kumiko’s exact words, handing it over to her. Studying the paper, she read out these exact words.  
“That techie kid? Yeah, he’s creepy. I’ve seen him snooping around and giving people these weird faces. I don’t like him.”  
Kasumi knew better than to dismiss something Kumiko says. She’s always honest, even if her words may come across as harsh, she never lies.  
Mai sighed, looking around before hearing the bell ring. At least there was time for Kasumi to talk to Ren and Kazuiki.  
*******  
As Kasumi walked to the lunch table, tray in hand, she took a seat beside Ren, who was also next to Kazuiki. Ren looked shaken up. Was there something wrong with him? His face looked pale and rid of all emotions. He stared blankly down at his lunch, and the chain on his choker was ringing. Was he shaking too? This was strange. A student at the end of the table by the name of Noriko Okazaki, raised a brow and looked down towards the trio.  
“Oi, issat kid alright? He need a good knock to the head?” Noriko wasn’t someone who dealt with things calmly. Being the heiress to the Okazaki Yakuza Faction, all she knew was to live through your pain, and that pain made you stronger. So this response wasn’t anything out of the ordinary from her.  
Kasumi shook her head at her and pulled her mask down.  
“Maybe later, Okazaki-san.” She said as he put a hand on Ren’s shoulder. The techie flinched, followed by a small grunt.  
“D-Don’t...touch me. Please…” He turned his head towards Kasumi, glaring slightly.  
“..Excuse me? I’m only trying to help you. Fujimoto-kun, tell me what’s wrong, please.” The Harajuku kept her hand firmly on his shoulder, looking at him with concern. Another voice echoed through Ren’s ears, which came from Kazuiki.  
“Fujimoto-chan, are you sick?”  
“No, I’m not sick, idiot.” His words lashed at the sportscaster, but he only huffed, trying to forget about it.  
Without any further discussion, Ren took his backpack from the table and swung it over his shoulder, walking out of the cafeteria. Kazuiki and Kasumi looked at each other, agreeing to go after him.  
Although they went after Ren, they made sure he didn’t see them. Where they ended up however, was an empty classroom. It seemed as if it hadn’t been used in ages. The two stayed by the door, watching their friend from afar.

“Shit...shit what do I do?!” Ren picked up a box and shuffled through papers with shaky hands, while trying to keep calm. He started to throw some of them around, trying to find one in particular. Kazuiki decided that he would call out to him. Hopefully he could get him to calm down.

“Fujimoto-chan...are you alright?” Ren stopped in his tracks. He felt his heart sink. How did they find him? Did they follow him?  
Turning around, he clutched the paper he held, looking at them with scared eyes.  
“What do you w-want…”  
The two closed the door behind themselves and approached Ren. Both kept a few feet of distance between each other and took in the scene. Kasumi crouched down and grabbed one of the sheets, reading the contents.

 _“The Junior class of Kouyousuta Academy is in for a surprise. I, myself, do not know how well this plan will work, but it will surely be fun to do. The Spring field trip will be the worst trip these students will ever take. The weather will be gloomy and will throw off the whole mood of the trip, or at least, that is what they will think. Another thing is, they won’t remember if they have reached their destination or not. Of course, that is up to me if I want to go into more detail about this, but I have my own little plans aside from what I’ve discussed with my two friends.”_  
Kasumi couldn’t read another word. She felt her stomach twist in different directions, almost to the point where she felt sick. Who would write something like this?  
“Fujimoto-kun...how did you find these…?” She asked. On the other hand, Kazuiki was taking the time to read through a few papers. If what he was reading had the same kind of content that Kasumi read, then something must have been up.

“I don’t know..I was walking around here after school and..this fuckin’ pile of shit was in here and now I can’t stop thinking about them.” He said with a gulp. The boy pulled at his choker a bit, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with it. Kasumi turned to Kazuiki, who hadn’t stopped reading.

“Naioto-kun, what do those papers say?” Kasumi asked.  
“Execution plans...torture methods...trials…”  
“...For whom, exactly?”  
“All of us.”  
“...All of u-”  
“All of us, Suzuki-chan.”

Usually Kazuiki didn’t sound too serious at any other given moment, but right now was odd. He neatly stacked the papers into the box and looked at his two friends.

“Hey...Let’s..tell Hayashi-chan and Toma-chan about this..” The Sportscaster suggested. Kasumi nodded in agreement, as did Ren.

“One condition...we keep this between us...and only us..People already think I’m weird..” Ren asked. If it would save him some embarrassment, he was all for it. Though, he did want people to know why he was acting strange.

As the three left, they went to the entrance of the cafeteria, meeting up with Kumiko and Mai.

“Why do I have to talk to him? He’s alre- ow! Don’t nudge me there.” The blonde said in protest. She elbowed her pink haired friend, huffing as they approached the trio by the door.

Ren approached the two girls, pulling his sleeves into his hands and clearing his throat.

“...Don’t tell anyone else this...but I guess the reason why I was acting like a mental idiot was because of this crap I found in a classroom. You can ask Naioto and Suzuki, they’ve seen them. It’s plans for us...our class...I think we’re all in trouble when we go on that trip..”

Kumiko almost had the nerve to laugh in his face, but the look Mai gave her made the girl stop.

“So...should we flunk out of the trip?” Mai asked, looking down at the shorter boy. Kazuiki interjected, shaking his head.  
“No...I think we all should go. It could be a setup. Plus it’ll make a scene if we don’t go.”  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads, agreeing to go on the trip. Even if it was a bit scary, they had to get through it. They also agreed to sit by each other so they could keep in touch during the bus ride. Hopefully things would be fine.  
*******  
It was finally the day of the trip, and contrary to what the papers said, the weather was quite nice out. As all of the students boarded the bus, the designated teacher took role. Soon enough, they were off on their trip.

As they sped down the road, from inside the windows, the weather started to look gloomy. Though, on the outside, it was bright and sunny. What was this? Of course, nobody inside the bus knew this. The gloomy weather started to show little droplets of rain, and then it turned to a storm. Ren felt uneasy in his seat, but he decided to keep quiet. 

The drive felt as if it were going on forever, but with the rain coming down pretty hard, it was difficult for the bus driver to navigate. He assured the students that the drive would be safe, until he was cut off by his own fear. Another bus seemed as if it were coming down the path they were driving. The bus driver tried to swerve away, but that made matters worse as the other bus collided head on with the bus filled with the Junior class.

Everyone seemed to be fine, though some were thrown out of their seats. As for the bus driver? He was killed instantly. Before any of the students could make out a coherent thought, gas started to spill inside of the bus. Even though it wasn’t able to be seen, the kids in the front started to cough and gag until the gas reached every student on the bus. In due time, each and every student was knocked unconscious.  
*******  
A vacant institution is what holds these fifteen students. Fourteen of them were placed in a dark room, while Kazuiki Naioto is missing from the group. Three dark figures walked about the room, chuckling to themselves. The identities of these three people, however, are a secret. In due time, the students will be meeting them, but will only know them by their voices.

As Kazuiki wakes up, he is greeted by a bright light. He finds that he is alone in a room covered with pillows. They are not able to be lifted up easily, though behind a few lays a glass door. A bright and bubbly voice, quite like his, only female; will bellow throughout the room, giving him a task.

“Heh, I can’t wait until they wake up. This’ll be fun, right guys?” A girl said, looking to her friends. Though, when she said this, they were already making their way out. She groaned, stepping over a few students to catch up with the two.

“Way to leave me...Jeez..”

*******  
Loud thunder crashed outside of the building, followed by lighting. It was the most severe its been in a while, but was unexpected so early on in the week. Will it clear up? It didn’t seem like it. Hopefully the sun would grace Japan with its presence, but many doubted the fact.


	3. White Walls

It seemed as if a white light shone through his eyes. Where was he? His body ached all over and he had no idea where he was. Could he have been dreaming? Things like this happened to some people right? Rubbing his eyes a bit, he blinked, trying to get used to the brightness. The boy squinted, crawling up to his knees.  
“..H-Hello…?” Nothing. The place was completely closed off. Every inch of the room was covered by white pillows. The only thing he remembered before being placed in this room was sitting next to Kasumi on the bus. Then it hit him. Could this have been what Ren was talking about? His heart started to race as he finally stood to his feet, walking around a bit.

Soon, a tone sounded through the room. A small speaker was placed in the corner of the ceiling, letting a bouncy female voice echo through.  
“Helloooooo Kazuiki Naioto! How was your nap? I’m sure it was nice since you got to sleep in a room full of pillows. But uh, anyway, I have a challenge for you. You up for it? Say yes.”  
The boy raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He detected the speaker and looked at it, cocking his head to the side.  
“Wh-...I..guess I have to do it, don’t I?” Kazuiki sighed, pulling at his gloves. The girl giggled, speaking once more.  
“Good. Here’s what you’ve gotta do. There’s a glass door in this room. You have to find it. There’s no key or anything. You have to burst through the door. Surely you’re smart enough to know that it’s behind a few of the pillows. Good luck! Have fun!” A click was heard and the voice was gone. The Sportscaster started to feel a knot tie in his stomach. He definitely wasn’t dreaming. Though, his determined spirit told him to get right to work.

*******

A large flat screen tv drops from the ceiling, giving off white noise. What’s shown is a white room covered in pillows with Kazuiki Naioto in the middle. It’s a live video of the room right next to the tv. Fourteen students are on the floor, piled up against each other. A few start to wake up, one of them being Ren Fujimoto. The techie blinked, taking in his surroundings. He was laid on top of another student, specifically Yoshiko Maki. Acting quickly, he tried to slip off of her, but only ended up knocking into another student, Osamu Maki. Though these two students had the same last name, they were no way related.  
“Fuck...shit where am I-...fuck fuck sorry!” The dark haired boy soon stood to his feet. Was everyone else asleep?  
“U-uh...hello…? Guys…” He began to worry, nudging a few people’s shoulders. A low groan was heard from across the room, which made his head turn quickly.  
“Don’t be so loud...dammit. I’m trying to sleep here.” Said a voice. Ren shook his head, his choker jingling along with his movements. His focus soon went to the white noise coming from the tv. He approached it, his black and white loafers clicking against the steel floor. What he saw made his eyes widen. Was that...Kazuiki? Where was he? Maybe this was previously recorded? Taking a look into the pile of students behind him, he couldn’t find his friend. He wasn’t hard to miss at all, even if he was small. His bright yellow stripes made him an easy target. Turning back to the screen, he watched as Kazuiki moved, going towards the wall. A manicured hand touched his shoulder, sending a jolt through his body.  
“Fujimoto-kun, are you alright?” It was Kasumi. Good thing someone he trusted was there.  
“...Yeah..I’m fine. You okay, Suzuki?” He looked up at her, trying to force a smile.  
“Don’t push an emotion if you truly don’t feel it.” Kasumi looked at the screen, frowning when she saw Kazuiki.  
“What’s he doing…?” She asked, raising a brow. A deep voice bellowed through her ears.  
“Doesn’t matter what he’s doing, as long as he doesn’t hurt himself.” A taller male with black hair parted to the side, clad in a black argyle print sweater, grey pants, brown shoes and gold glasses stepped beside Ren with his arms crossed. He looked disgruntled and bothered by the situation. This boy’s name was Osamu Maki, a known violinist around Japan. He was usually serious and down to business. It was a rare occasion to see him smile.  
“He’s a determined boy though. Whatever he has to do, he’ll do it right, I assume.” Osamu turned, finding a couch to sit upon. He had no intentions of socializing with any others of the class. As for the others, the rest of the students woke up, scratching at their heads. Everyone was just as confused as the other, but eventually crowded around the tv. They were in for a bit of a show. 

*******

“How do I do this?...Hm..” Kazuiki approached one of the four walls, grazing his gloved fingers over a few pillows. Even if he did find the glass door, he would have to pry the pillows away. He tried pulling away at one and already found a struggle. The boy huffed, pressing against the walls. He continued this for a while until the wall didn’t feel as solid. Maybe it could be the door? Hitting the pillows a bit harder, he found that it was much softer than the other areas he had tried.  
“...Maybe this is it...Oh dear God I hope this is it….Now...uhm..” Kazuiki pushed his sleeves up, fanning himself. Going around the whole room and banging his body against the wall made him tired already, but he had a long way to go. Nodding, he knew what he had to do. Starting to pick at the corners of the pillows, it was hard to rip them. Maybe if he took his gloves off he’d be better off? As he slipped them off, he put them in his back pocket and stared at his bare hands. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes for a moment before pulling at the pillows again. Each and every corner, he felt his fingers growing more and more tired and cramped. His cuticles were being pushed back more and more to the point of bleeding. The Sportscaster winced, but managed to pull through. As he pulled on more and more pillows, the glass door became more visible. The pillows that lay on the floor had blood marks stained in them from his hands. Hopefully he would be able to patch himself up once he escapes.  
“I’ve gotta get out of here….But my fingers hurt...hn…” Though he complained, he kept going. Once there was a large portion of the door visible, he stood back to look at his work. It took much too long for him to do this. The pillows must have been glued tighter than normal around the doorframe. Taking another look at his hands, they were now drenched in blood. He could barely move them at this point. His knuckles were rid of patches of skin and his nails were shorter than ever. Now all he had to do was burst through the door. He felt weak, but he had to do it. Taking a few steps back, he took a deep breath, turning his shoulder towards the door.Kazuiki closed his eyes, charging straight for the door. He didn’t break it all the way, but it cracked.  
“A-Again?!” He frowned, feeling frustrated to the point of tears. Kasumi always told him to stay strong, and that’s exactly what he was going to do. Repeating his previous process, he stepped back, bracing for impact as he charged towards the door again. This time it cracked all the way and he bursted through. The glass pierced his skin, mostly on his face. The tears started to flow down his cheeks, which only made the pain feel worse. The stinging on his face, blood on his hands, and pain in his shoulder only made him curl up into a ball when he collided with the floor. His challenge was finally over.

*******

As the Sportscaster fell to the ground, he appeared to be on the other side of the room where the rest of his classmates were placed. Little did he know, they could see his struggle through the tv that was set up. Kasumi and Rex were the first to crowd around him, but pushed the rest back.  
Kazuiki was curled up in a ball surrounded by pieces of glass. Some poked out of his skin and some lay on his body.Ren kneeled next to him, trying not to touch him.  
“Naioto...Come on man..You okay?” He asked, taking a good look at him. Though he tried to console him, a voice echoed through the building.  
“Gooood afternoon kiddies! How was that challenge? Wasn’t it fun to look at? Anyway, you guys wanna know why you’re here, right? Oh and, Naioto-kun will be okay, I promise!” This was the same female voice Kazuiki heard before he bursted out of the pillow room. Another voice came on, this time being male. “Ah c’mon, just get to the god damn point. I can’t believe I even let you hold the mic.” The female voice rebuttled. “Fine, jeez. Don’t be a party pooper. Anyway! I’ll cut to the chase. You guys are in a Mental Asylum! Though, you guys probably haven’t heard of it. It’s our own little Asylum that we built ourselves! We can’t fully tell you the reason why you’re here, but we can tell you that you guys have a few tasks to do. Everyone has to find the hospital rooms in this place. No directions or maps. Also, boys have to room with boys and girls with girls. No exceptions.Also Naioto-kun has to sleep in that pillow room he started in. Annnnd last but not least, you guys have to kill each other.” The last sentence hit everyone hard. It was so blunt but...that was it. Nothing else.  
“Wh-..what?! You’re joking! Come on, stop playing your stupid little prank!” Shouted Kumiko. She waved her arms around frantically, only to be held back by Mai.  
“Ugh, calm down you little priss..” The ballplayer rolled her eyes, taking a deep sigh. Kumiko shot her a glare, groaning.  
“...You guys are funny. But anyway, after you guys split up the sleeping situation, come meet back in the lobby!” With that, the voice clicked off. There was silence throughout the room. Everyone looked at each other, save for Kasumi and Ren. They were too busy tending to Kazuiki who was now sitting up on the floor. By now, he had stopped crying, but he hung his head, feeling tired.  
“M-My body hurts...Gah…” The boy sniffed a bit, looking up at Kasumi.  
“Don’t worry. This is a hospital so surely there has to be something to treat you with.” 

Though everyone else stood around, Osamu grew tired of everyone standing there. Raising his voice, he looked out into the crowd.  
“What the hell are you idiots waiting for? Go and search now! What’s wrong with you people?” Rolling his eyes, he turned to the trio, kneeling down beside Kazuiki and looking at Ren and Kasumi.  
“You two, find gauze and tweezers. Do it now if you want to help him.” Osamu instructed the two as if he were a sergeant. Even if he was a violinist, he had knowledge of many things. As the two stood, Kazuiki tried picking at the glass in his cheek. Osamu quickly took his hand away, giving him a glare.  
“Are you mad? You’re going to make your hand injury even worse. Here, stand up.” Even with his body being in pain, Osamu knew that Kazuiki wasn’t that weak. The Sportscaster had nothing to do but comply and try to stand up. Osamu gave very little help, though he guided him to the couch. Now sitting in an upright position, Kazuiki sighed.  
“Thank you, Maki-chan.” He gave a small smile and leaned against the cushions. It felt nice to be able to sit again. Osamu nodded, standing up straight and awaiting the arrival of Kasumi and Ren. Once they came back, Ren had a first aid kit in his hand. Osamu took it in his hands, quickly opening it and taking no time to treat Kazuiki. Kasumi and Ren stood by and watched until two figures walked back in. One was Kumiko and another was Hideki, also known as HiDay. Kumiko stayed silent, pulling Kasumi by the arm.  
“E-Excuse me? Where are you taking me?” Kasumi asked as she pulled her mask down.  
“You’re rooming with me. I can’t stand most of these girls in our stupid class. You’re one of the few people I can actually tolerate.” With a huff, Kumiko continued to pull Kasumi until they were out of sight. Hideki, however, approached the three boys, sliding his hands in his pockets.  
“Hey man, you gonna be alright?” The boy asked. Hideki was known from a famous JPop group. He pulled his black headphones down to his neck, exposing his slicked back orange hair. Kazuiki peeked an eye open, nodding a bit at him.  
“I-Ito-chan...I’ll be fine..thank you.”  
“Stop moving or the glass won’t be the only thing puncturing your skin.” Osamu’s tone was stern, but was enough for Kazuiki to stop talking immediately. Hideki raised a brow, turning his attention to Ren with his fingers pointed to him.  
“Hey...Fujimoto, right? We got extra space for one more if you want to room with us.” Ren perked up a bit. Someone..actually wanted him to stay with them? He might as well take the opportunity. Standing up, he looked at Kazuiki with a frown.  
“I guess I’ll be back.” Ren turned to Hideki who was already on his way out of the room. Quickly, he caught up, hoping not to be left behind.

As Osamu finished patching up Kazuiki, his hands were wrapped up and the glass was out of his skin. He stood up, looking back at him before taking off.  
“Don’t think about having to repay me for this. You’re lucky enough I even helped you.” With that, he turned his heel and left out of the room, looking for a set of boys to room with. Kazuiki tried to wave to him, shouting a quick ‘thank you!’ before he was gone. Heaving another sigh, he slowly turned to lay on his back, shutting his eyes. For a while, he was alone to think to himself. This situation scared him. All he wanted to do was be back on the bus joking around with his friends. Everything was still confusing to him, but he guessed he would have to get used to it. Maybe it was just a joke? That’s what he was going to think of it until proved otherwise.

His train of thought was soon interrupted by footsteps. Kazuiki didn’t bother to open his eyes until someone spoke to him. A tall, lanky figure with long blue and black hair that fell to her knees scooted behind the couch. She picked up a paintbrush that fell out of her pocket earlier. Leaning over the couch, she spoke.  
“Hey kid, you alright?”  
“I could be better...Koda-chan.” It was easy for Kazuiki to recognize a voice as smooth as Shiori’s. Her voice wasn’t all that feminine, but it was nice to listen to when she spoke, though he would never admit that. Shiori reached down and ruffled his hair with her gloved hand, smiling down at him.  
“Get some rest before we all come back and disturb you again.” Without another word, she walked back out, shoving her paintbrush into her pocket. Hopefully Kazuiki actually would get some time to rest until the others came.

*******

As the other fifteen students poured back into the lobby, Shiori took a seat next to Kazuiki, smiling at him a bit.  
“Feelin’ a bit better?” Kazuiki shrugged a bit, but flinched when his shoulder started to hurt.  
“Yeah...a little bit. Thanks..”  
One everyone became quiet, a bell rang. A male voice came through the speaker.  
“Hello,Kouyousuta Academy students! Wassup? Ya know how my girl talked about killing each other off? Yeaaah, about that. What’s a game without rules, eh? I won’t speak much, kind of don’t wanna anyway, so we’ve put them up on the wall for you! Bye guys, have fun!” The voice clicked off, leaving the students to turn their heads towards a wall that was covered in blood. Though, the blood turned into words.  
“...The hell is that..?” Said Ren, walking closer to the wall. The wall read: 

**_Rules_**  
1\. In order to return home, you must commit a murder.  
2\. Do not tell anyone if you’ve committed a murder.  
3\. After three people have found the dead body, an alarm will sound.  
4\. You are given time to investigate before a trial to find the convict.  
5\. If the convict is proven guilty, they are executed. If not, everyone else will join the dead while the convict is free to go.  
6\. DON’T MAKE THINGS BOOORING! ): 

Gasping, a few students backed away, looking to their friends. This sounded serious. Although Kazuiki thought of it to be a joke, everything seemed to fall down on him. Shiori sat up a bit straighter, bringing her hands down her face.  
“No...no are you kiddin’ me?! This has gotta be fake….” Kazuiki looked to her, shaking his head.  
“I think this is real, Koda-chan…” He said with a frown. It seemed as if he were taking this lightly, but in actuality, he was just as frightened as the others.  
Osamu on the other hand, shook his head and made his way back to his room. A few others followed his lead, only this time running out of fear. Trust levels started to fall within a few individuals, but many stayed strong.

As everyone poured out, Kasumi, Ren, and Kazuiki were the only three left. They all looked at each other before all standing up and parting ways. Maybe the next day will bring more answers.

*******

The thunder crashed outside of the building, ringing through the ears of the slumbering students. Will the storm ever end? At this rate, it sounded neverending.


End file.
